The Real Wonderland
by Purpleperson13
Summary: The truth about the mysterious underground world of Wonderland, in which the Hatter takes the lead role. (main character/POV is subject to change) Based on the 2010 version of Alice in Wonderland, I know they call it Underland in the movie, but I prefer the original name.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, so be gentle with me. I apologise for any spelling or grammar error in advance, I tried to avoid them. You are encouraged to review and make suggestions, because I am a victim of chronic writers block and need all the help I can get! Positive criticism is also welcome, I respect that you take the time to help me out. **

**So relax, enjoy my first stab at a fanfic, and if you all enjoy it I will continue with chapter 2! XX 3 XD**

**The Real Wonderland**

Contrary to common belief, Alice never left Wonderland, because it was not the dream she wishes it was, and we believe it is.  
No, dear children, Wonderland is a place, a REAL place, torn by war and ruled by madness. It is a place where the wise plot against the good, and love is ripped from the rosy fingers of newborn babes the second they breath it's foul air. A place which lies under our feet, and rages with the thunder to cause the earth to quake with utter fury.  
Another fatal flaw to the rainbows-and-unicorns version of, what really is, a hard-hitting and serious story which we were spoon-fed by conspiracy, and took gladly for our naive part, is Alice herself. For she is not our main character.  
Perhaps this was just the easiest way to dumb down the tale enough that we, in our simple ways, could understand?  
But this is a truth that we must accept, the fact that they find the truth too difficult, too dangerous, or too real for us.  
Now, however, that truth shall come to light in the starkest way man (or woman, as the case maybe) knows how:  
With literature.  
This is why I write. I write to show you the misjustice of our leaders and tell you the continued history of Wonderland. This, I hope, shall reach many an eye or ear in this format, so that all will know of Wonderland, and why Alice would not, could not, leave.

Chapter 1  
Darkness crept over the hills to the east and the camp settled with the calming calls of the underground birds who prepared for their own rest.  
After this mornings attack, courtesy of the Bloody Red Queen, the white army was depleted, but not defeated.  
Her majesty, the Red Queen, had come in all her bloody glory, brandishing her army before her like a double bladed sword which cut through the White Queen's defence as a knife through hot butter.  
They had been out numbered and unprepared and, though they had managed to escape before everyone was slaughtered, Her crimson Highness had managed to seize the castle.  
Fortunately, precautions had been taken in the form of provisions and the makings of a camp that had been buried in forged metal capsules for safe keeping.  
Hatter digested this information, whilst absently plucking at his curly orange hair.  
A light breeze washed his pale face with a welcome cooling sensation. It got awfully hot under his hat, but he loved it too dearly to take it off. Besides, a hatter is not a hatter without a hat, and he was most definitely a hatter.  
Getting back to the matter at hand, Hatter thought how very troublesome it all was. He had only wished to consult with the queen about a new blend of tea from the Neutral country, (the place that lay outside of both kingdoms, where the Hatter and his comrades lived) and now, once again, he had been dragged, kicking and screaming, into the world of sovereign jealousy and blood.  
He very much disliked his odds of removing himself from the whole situation, for once one is involved in such endeavours one is STUCK in such endeavours.  
Hatter had already consulted with the White Queen such matters as providing for her people when their supplies ran out, and they ha decided to call upon the help of the Cheshire Cat (whose circle of important acquaintances stretched far beyond the reach of any other in Wonderland), but they had yet to come up with a suitable counterattack which would unfailingly gain them safe return of the castle.  
This what what he went on to ponder.  
If they truly wish to take the Red Queen by surprise they could not do so with numbers, for even when the White Queens army was at full strength it was the smaller of the two. The Hatter quickly came to the conclusion that it would be far more beneficial if a small group were to infiltrate the castle, via one of the Queen's personal secret passageways, (about which only she knew, for she'd built them herself with borrowed magic) and carved a path to its deepest chambers which the rest of the army could follow through. This way, if the group were to be unsuccessful, the army would not suffer an immense loss.  
But perhaps the Red Queen had her guards crowding ever nook and cranny of the castle? They'd be caught in an instant.  
For this reason, it would be better to first send scouts to tour the castle, while masquerading as innocents, to investigate the situation.  
Further thinking ensued as to who would be the best individuals to send on this important mission.  
People's from any of the White Queen's ally kingdoms, from outside of Wonderland, were out of the question, as they were too easily recognised.  
This left only a group from the Neutral country.  
Hatter sighed.  
That settled it then, he supposed.  
He turned to the White knights that stood before the Queen's tent  
"I request an audience with the Queen." They nodded and the one on the left stepped inside to tell the Queen of her visitor, when he returned but a moment later, they moved aside in perfect sync.  
"Your Majesty?" The Hatter called, as there was no door to knock.  
"Please, enter." Came the soft voice of the white queen.  
Hatter pushed aside the soft, enamel white cloth of the tent and stepped inside.  
The queen looked up from the plans of the castle and kingdom she was studying to smile at her beautiful, delicate smile at the hatter.  
Her snowy hair was pulled away from her face in an elegant up-do, and she was dressed in an intricate armour dress which swirled its silvery way down her arms and dropped below her torso to become a full chain-mail skirt.  
The Queen half-lay on a makeshift chaise that had been constructed from fallen branches and covered in white furs and large cream and silver pillows.  
"What do you wish to discuss with me, dear friend?"  
And so, the Hatter divulged his plan, and with every word, the Queen's smile grew wider and by the time he had finished her musical laugh could be heard throughout the camp.

**I hope you guys liked it, remember to review, criticise and suggest freely! XX 3 XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here it is: chapter 2**

**Thank you soooo much to everyone who's read this so far (or will ever read it). You guys are the bomb! **

**Again, I'm sorry for any mistakes, I read these so many times before posting and I always have at least 1 :(. **

**Please review, critisize and suggest things to me, I have a few ideas but the more the merrier! Xx **

**Anyway, sit back, enjoy and... Action!**

**Chapter 2**

When the Hatter stopped in his busy tracks to think about it, he should probably invest in some new friends. However, Wonderland was a small place with few peoples, or few agreeable peoples, and they (he and his friends) did have so very much in common.  
Firstly, they were all mad, which was always a good place to start when considering with whom you would keep company, for he was mad as well. Secondly, their majority shared his love of the delicate art which is tea and its making, many an afternoon was whiled away in discovering a new blend. And lastly they all resided in the Neutral Country, which ruled out any lengthly discussion on bloody matters (which, he must admit, bored him beyond belief, despite his obvious strategical skill) and meant no lengthly trips, or tedious letters regarding them.  
However, at the moment, his companions were being something of a bother, because, apparently, they did not wish to accompany him on his scout mission into Malmoreal, despite his best persuasive efforts.  
Although the persuasive arts were more towards the Cheshire Cat's area of expertise, but the Hatter had observed him on several occasions and would have liked to think he had acquired some of Chessur's skill. He now knew how wrong this assumption was.  
"If you beg," Mallymkun the dormouse had said, huffily, flicking her pink nose up and to the left and peering out of a chestnut brown eye at the Hatter.  
"Hatters do not beg," had been his hurried reply.  
And then, an ornate cup from an ancient Chinese district whistled by the Hatter's head and he winced internally as it shattered not an inch from his nose. It's contents splattered hotly on the tree he sat before and a few droplets hit is hat.  
He had liked that cup. And a Hatter's hat was not to be messed with.  
"If you would be so kind as to leave my crockery out of this," he inclined his head towards the March Hare without turning it and gave a dangerously reptilian smile, his 's' lingering on his lips "I would be eternally grateful."  
The quivering scottish creature sensed the Hatter's predatory tone.  
"Oops." March Hare shrank into his plush red cushion. Suddenly, he found his tea absolutely fascinating.  
The Hatter had travelled all night on foot, hoping to quickly rally is allies and be off.  
It would have been much faster to travel by hat, but he was far too large and had no pishsalver to remedy this.  
And who would throw the hat? The Hatter was sure he was the only expert hat travel from a thrower's point of view on this side of Witzend.  
And so he had walked. All night.  
And all for naught it seemed.  
"It appears you're in a spot of bother, old friend." Purred the empty, tea-stained air beside Hatter's head.  
That same air then grew heavy, as though taking substance, when the voice gained a source.  
"Good morning Chessur," chorused the tea party, excluding our Hatted hero.  
"Have you met with the Queen?" He asked.  
"No formalities for a loyal companion?"  
"Dogs are loyal."  
"Oh, come now, Hatter, you know Bayard now sides with the Red Queen. And this time it is entirely of his own vocation."  
The Hatter ground his teeth and breathed slowly. They had lost many comrades of late, and the reminder of this angered him, but he was in full control of himself. He was in full control.  
Full control.  
Hatter had not noticed that his startling green eyes had closed until it came time to open them again.  
That delightful madness flooded his being as he did.  
The cat's ear twitched.  
"You will be happy to know that all is taken care of."  
The Hatter's disarmingly chaotic smile returned.  
"What shall I do to convince you all to accompany me?"  
The twins, who had, remarkably, remained silent up until this point, glanced questioningly at ear other. They appeared to be thinking.  
"We'll if he were to dance a little..."  
"We'd be appeased... Contrary-wise if he were to dance a lot..."  
"We'd be convinced."  
They smiled.  
No one knew which one spoke to who or was which, for when they spoke it was almost like the voice of one being, but if one listened one could determine the verdict of their prattle.  
And determine they did.  
"When our mission is completed I shall dance for the twins."  
"I want you to do that thing with the good tea you keep hidden away!" Mallymkun demanded, as overly self-assured as always.  
"And I shall prepare the Japanese tea ceremony for Mallymkun."  
"Soup..." Muttered the March Hare.  
"And make soup for the March Hare."  
"And I'd like to wear you're hat." Purred Chessur.  
"And hat the cat." Concluded the Hatter.  
"Well then," the Cheshire Cat grinned his grin ,"it appears we are all in. Shall we be off?"  
He disappeared with the tiniest of pops.  
The Hatter stood, the rest followed, and they abandoned the tea party for another reluctantly begun adventure with an undetermined ending...

**What do you think? Xx 3**


	3. The Real Wonderland - Chapter 3

**Hello again, I present to you (nervously) CHAPTER 3! **

**Now please forgive me, this was very spur of the moment, so it might not flow as well as I'd like, but I tried. **

**Also, I want to thank everyone who had read this so far, you've really kept me going. I love you all, you wonderful people! **

**Please review! And I encourage positive criticism and I urge suggestions, I'm in need of them. **

**DISCLAIMER (I have noticed these are theme among fanfics and I like this story too much to have it taken down) I don't own Alice in Wonderland, I am but a peaceful fanfictionist.**

**I hope you enjoy! **

Chapter 3  
They had arrived back at the White Queen's camp by sunset, Chessur met with them outside of her Majesty's tent.  
There, the Queen discussed with them their plan of action, and all the while, Hatter plucked thoughtfully at his frizzy orange hair.  
He was bored, but must remain focused.  
Luckily, their conversations did not drone on too long, and soon the decision had been made that less was more and they should simply do as they did best.  
And so tea with the Red Queen it was.  
They took that night to rest, they would need all their remaining wits about them when the time came.  
The Hatter stood before his tent, looking to the west as the last rays of sun crawled over the horizon to paint the sky blazing orange.  
He watched as the light melted into the trees, and listened as the night sounds slowly came to a soft crescendo before turning into his tent for the night.

Tea was very much an anytime drink in the opinion of the Hatter and his companions, and so they set out for Malmoreal first thing in the morning, with Mallymkun groaning every step about the lack of breakfast in her mousy belly until Chessur threatened to eat her.  
They were nearing their destination not long before noon, they'd only one more hill to climb, and shock was the only thing that registered as they crested the mound and Malmoreal was thrown into startlingly full view.  
It's white marble spires were stained red with her crimson Highnesses flag at every opportunity, the soldiers and beasts in their scarlet armour looked like red ants marching in formation on the grounds, the silver leaved trees which grew around the courtyard had been cut down or mutilated and the fountains and statues destroyed to be replaced with copper adaptations of the Bloody Red Queen.  
They stood in a shocked trance for the longest time before Chessur cleared his feline throat. Then they pushed forward.  
When the comrades arrived at the gates of the once White Castle, the Hatter spoke to its new keeper, telling him who he was and who accompanied him and their business there.  
The gate keeper beckoned a messenger and sent him to the Queen with a scrap of parchment.  
They waited.  
Lady Luck was shining her bright smile upon Hatter today, for when the messenger returned, it was with an escort.  
The friends were brought through the very centre of the castle, and each did his best to remember where the soldiers were stationed and the way back, for it was hard to navigate the castle, even when  
you knew it well.  
All knew when they reached the throne room however, because of the large double doors which swallowed most of the wall they were set in, once they were delicately imbued with silver and made of soft, smooth white wood, now they were painted deep red (was the Queen cruel enough to paint it with real blood?), black metal spiralled a deeply twisted, thorny design over their front.  
The escort nearest the door knocked.  
Those foreboding doors swung silently, slowly open, to reveal the "improved" throne room.  
Over the centre of the floor, in a ruler-straight line, had been placed a black carpet. Tapestries depicting scenes of gory glory decorated the walls, covering the windows and leaving the blacked brass torches, that hung from the ceiling, to cast a fiery orange glow over the room. The pillars that leaked to the ceiling and lead to the throne itself were wrapped in blackened thorns and thick red lace, and at the end of the room, on a raised dias, sat the throne.  
It was pure gold, the back towered and curled to create what looked like a golden wing that curved up behind it, the legs swooned out dramatically before swooping back into curled talons at the bottom which looked as though they gripped into the marble floor. The cushions were of black velvet and stuffed with soft feathers.  
Beside the throne, upon a small, red velvet chaise, wearing the armour of the beasts of the Red Queen, sat Bayard.  
And upon this majestic seat sat the Crimson Queen herself.  
She wore a full-length red dress, its ruff was soft purple and black stripes and black bows decorated the shoulders, hem and left hip, on the plainer red areas was intricate black armour looped and layered over the fabric. Her hair was caught up behind her and her crown, delicate gold, sprinkled with black crystals and rubies, sat perfectly on her brow. She cradled a gold sceptre in one hand.  
By the time the Hatter had completed his analysis of her, he was standing directly before her.  
Her gaze fell on him and he glanced around.  
The others were bowing.  
He followed, latching his eyes to the floor, removing his hat and bending low.  
Then he looked up at her with those disarming eyes and grinned.  
"Hello, Alice."

**I don't know, should I leave it there? Xx **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so here it is, chapter 4 at long last! **

**And yes, it is chapter 4. I accidentally labelled it chapter 3, cos I'm tired and stupid. **

**I'm sorry it took so long for those of you who waited so patiently for it. **

**I had major writer's block and school was zapping up my time, but I finally broke down the mental wall to my ideas. **

***sighs* I'm so happy. I really like this story, I didn't really want to leave it at chapter 3. **

**Also, I am extremely useless with technology (for these who care) and I'm proud to announce that I figured that what some of the buttons above the screen I'm typing on do, which makes life easier. **

**Anyway, enjoy, review, criticise, suggest, have fun. **

Chapter 4

"You will address me by my title." Said Alice, her eyes were cold, but her mouth twitched in a tiny, twisted smile.

"My deepest apologies, Your Majesty, I assure you it will not happen again." Hatter's head lowered again in repentance, his hat itself was placed over his heart and his orange frizz nearly brushed the floor; he could not afford to be executed today, or anytime soon for that matter.

"You are forgiven, Tarrant," he flinched visibly at the use of his given name.

"It has been a while, Your Majesty, since I have been called by that name. In fact it has been a while since I have introduced myself by that name, I wonder how Your Majesty discovered it." His voice lowered barely noticeably and a hint of his Scottish burr rolled his r's.

He risked a pointed look a Bayard, who attempted a smug air, but cowered under the dangerous gaze of the Hatter.

The Hatter's given name symbolised the life he had given up long ago, with the end of that dangerous and blood stained life had gone the days when he was know as Tarrant the torturer.

Gone were the day when he was known to the world under the world as the coldest, cruellest creature that had ever set its feet to the soil of Wonderland. Gone were the days when flickering candles of life were snuffed out slowly, surely and painfully by his red-stained hands. Gone were the days when no one could glance at him in the distance without fleeing in fear.

Gone were the days when he was hated.

Hatter's eyes had once again slipped closed without his permission and he snapped them up to the crystalline blue ones of the ironically red queen.

"I am sure you already know how i came by your name. Mallymkun is not with you?" Her tone was light but her stance was stiff and her expression was hard. There was an edge to her voice.

The cat floated forward as a silent pronouncement that he wished to speak, Alice nodded.

"No, majesty," the purring baritone of Chussur supplied," it appears she has taken ill and could not accompany us, but she sends her deepest condolences." His fake grin did not falter and the queen seemed to accept this as a reasonable answer.

"And your purpose," Her Crimson Majesty Sauntered towards them at and agonising pace as she spoke, as a jungle beast stalking its prey, " is to have tea with me. Correct?"

"Yes, Majesty." The little group spoke as one.

"May I ask why?" This was more of a demand than a question.

"We'll we thought it had been so very long since we had seen you," the Hatter replied," that we thought it the best way to do so."

There was murmured agreement heard from behind the hatter.

Alice's pointed chin raised before dropping languidly, only to once again raise itself high enough that she could peer down at them in an almost-sneer.

"Then so be it." Though her tone was consent-full, it was equally suspicious.

The queen did not trust them as far as she could have them thrown by one of her personal guards, and thought it seemed silly to be so open about this, it was actually an act of strategic genius: by conveying her unease so freely, she led them to believe that she knew their plans, which should lead them into a state of panic, which should cause them to try harder to convince the queen that they had nothing to hide (though they did), which would lead them to be caught.

A trap fit for a king. (Or a queen though the trap was laid BY the queen, not FOR her.)

* * *

While all of this was going on, Mallymkun was wearing holes in her tiny leather shoes running around to find out as much as she could before she was, eventually, caught.

Luckily, jails could do little her hold her, as she slipped so easily thought the bars and was rather good at digging holes.

She had, so far, scouted most of the east wing of the castle and was taking a quick rest before moving to the west when a long shadow crossed her tiny form.

Instantly, the little mouse's sword was drawn.

She roared fiercely as she turned to face her foe and found herself face-to-shoe with a maid. The moment said maid made eye contact, she started screaming.

"Mouse! A mouse!" She screeched in a tone that pierced sharply into the tender, shell-like ears of the mouse herself.

Now, Mallymkun was one of the bravest warriors to be found in Wonderland, in her own opinion. She was not, however, very fond of being pelted with a broom that was at least a decent 100 times her size.

And so, after one failed attempt to shear her way though the broom's bristles with her blade, the rodent found herself sprinting full tilt down a red-rugged corridor in search of something, anything, to hide behind.

Her muscles screamed and her lungs burned fiercely, but she saw something ahead and desperation leant her speed.

She was so close, she could do it.

The maid closed in. The broom swooped, straw whipped her tail, pain burned through the stringlike appendage.

She sped on.

She dived forward.

Then Mallymkun, chest heaving, heart Pounding, eyelids struggling to stay up, tail limp by her side and lacerated with red welts, was safely stowed away inside the leg of a decorative suit of armour, and she decided that she wasn't going anywhere for a while.

**Seriously, suggestions would be great, I fear chapter five may be long time in cominwitch out them. **

**Much love xx**


End file.
